El Regreso
by Fabrica de la Luna Nueva
Summary: La portadora del emblema de la bondad, regresa a Odaiba cuatro años después de que las aventuras de los antiguos elegidos terminaron. Pero solo para encontrar que algunas cosas han cambiado...


~ EL REGRESO ~  
  
Matt se encontraba ensayando con su banda, cuando en la puerta apareció una chica de cabello negro, largo hasta casi la mitad de su espalda; y ojos color verde esmeralda. Traía puesta una falda de color negra muy corta, con unas botas que le llegaban hasta arriba de las rodillas del mismo color; también una blusa blanca sin mangas y con un solo hombro, sobre esto, llevaba una chaqueta negra.  
Matt y sus amigos se quedaron viéndola sin decir palabra, ella sonrió y entró al lugar. Inmediatamente reconoció a Matt (pero quería sorprenderlo).  
  
???: Hola chicos, busco a Matt Ishida ¿alguno lo conoce?  
Matt: Soy yo, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?  
???: Quería ver si necesitaban un guitarrista en el grupo.  
Matt: Lo siento...  
???: Mi nombre es...Mina.  
Matt: Lo siento Mina, pero ya tenemos uno.  
Mina: (sonriendo) Matt, ¿Aun no me reconoces?  
  
Matt la observa de arriba a abajo y se sonroja.  
  
Matt: Emm...  
Mina: Aún te sonrojas fácilmente...   
Matt: ¡¡¡¡SAORI!!!!  
Saori: ^^ Hai.  
Matt: ¡Ya regresaste! ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que te recogiera en el Aeropuerto?  
Saori: Tenía que ser una sorpresa.  
Matt: Fue una gran sorpresa, no sabes cuanto gusto me da volver a verte...  
Saori: Yo también los extrañé mucho...  
Matt: Has cambiado mucho.  
Saori: Tu también hace dos años que no te veía.  
Matt: Y tu cabello...  
Saori: ¿como luzco?   
Matt: Muy bien. Espera a que los demás te vean.  
Saori: Pensaba sorprenderlos como a ti.  
Matt: Estupenda idea.  
  
Matt voltea hacia donde están los demás chicos de su banda.  
  
Matt: Chicos, debo irme ¿pueden seguir ensayando?  
  
Los chicos aceptan y Matt y Saori salen del lugar.  
  
Matt: ¿Y esta motocicleta?  
Saori: Es mía. ¿Podría dejarla aquí y venir por ella luego?  
Matt: Claro.  
Saori: Gracias. ¿Sabes donde están los demás?  
Matt: Deben seguir en la escuela, pero TK llegará en un momento.  
Saori: ¡¿TK?! ¡Muero por verlo!  
  
En ese momento Matt lo ve acercarse  
  
Matt: Mira, ahí esta.  
Saori: ¡KAWAII! ¡Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeño!  
Matt: (con una enorme gota en la cabeza) ...  
  
TK llega a donde los dos se encuentran, pero a diferencia de su hermano reconoce a Saori cuando ella voltea a verlo.  
  
TK: ¡¡SAORI!!  
Saori: TK... Me da gusto verte de nuevo...  
TK: (Abrazándola) ¿Cómo has estado? Tienes muchas cosas que contarme de tu viaje.  
Saori: He estado bien, gracias. ¿Y tu? Izzi no es muy específico con sus e-mail...  
TK: También he estado bien, pero te ves diferente.  
Saori: Déjame adivinar...¿el cabello? Lo sé, Matt también se sorprendió.  
TK: Te ves muy bien  
Saori: Y tu has crecido mucho.  
Matt: No dirigíamos a buscar a los demás ¿vienes?  
TK: ¡Claro! No puedo esperar a ver sus caras...  
  
Los tres caminan ahora en dirección a la escuela, donde esperan encontrar a los demás. Ya van llegando cuando TK alcanza a ver a Kari  
  
TK: Oigan, ¿No es Kari la que viene hacia acá?  
Matt: Creo que si.  
Kari: ¡TK! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¡Hoy tienes entrenamiento de basketball!  
TK: ¡Es cierto! Lo olvidé por completo. Bueno, debo irme chicos, los veré a las 6 en la pizzería como acordamos...  
Matt: Muy bien, nos vemos.  
Saori: Basketball ¿eh? Debe ser bueno.  
Matt: Si.  
Saori: Hola Kari  
Kari: Hola...  
  
Kari se le queda viendo un momento, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente se quien se trataba  
  
Kari: ¡Saori!  
Saori: Hai, ¿Daijoubu desu ka?  
Kari: Daijoubu. ¿Y tu?  
Saori: Daijoubu. Arigato.  
Kari: ¿Cuando llegaste? Hubiéramos ido a recibirte.  
Saori: Llegué hoy, pero no les avisé por que quería que fuera una sorpresa ^^  
Kari: Si que lo fue. Me gusta tu apariencia, te ves muy bien.  
Saori: Arigato Kari.  
Kari: Do-itashimasite.  
Saori: ¿Y como está tu hermano?  
Kari: Bien, está en las canchas de fútbol. ¡Vamos a que te vea!  
  
Pero antes de que Saori pudiera decir algo, Kari la tomó de la mano y corrió hacia las canchas jalándola, con Matt siguiéndolas de cerca.  
  
Saori: Itaii... Kari no era necesario ser tan agresivos...  
Kari: Lo siento ^^ ¡Pero ya quiero que te vea!  
Saori: ¿Por qué tanto empeño?  
Kari: ¡Onichan!  
Saori: ^^u Ok, pero no le digas que soy yo, veamos si logra reconocerme.  
Tai: ¿Qué pasa Kari? (se da cuenta de Saori) Hola, ¿eres nueva?  
Saori: Pues...en realidad...no, solo acabo de regresar de un viaje muy largo.  
Tai: ¿Cual es tu nombre?  
Saori: Umm...mi nombre es...Mina. ¿Y el tuyo es...?  
Tai: Taichi, mucho gusto.  
Saori: Igualmente.  
  
Tai comienza a platicar con Saori como si no la conociera mientras ella le sigue el juego, pero las risas de Matt y Kari hacen que Saori también comience a reír.  
  
Saori: Lo siento Tai, pero ¿Aún no me reconoces?  
Tai: ¿Debería?  
Saori: Emm...creo que si, después de todo estuve con ustedes en el digimundo...  
Tai: ¡¡¡SAORI!!! (la abraza)  
Saori: (Tratando de respirar) A mi también me da gusto verte...  
Tai: ¡Lamento no haberte reconocido! Pero te ves...diferente.  
Saori: Lo sé. Y veo que no has cambiado en lo absoluto.  
Tai: ¬¬ Tomaré eso como un cumplido...  
Saori: ^^u Hai  
Tai: Espera a que los demás te vean. ¡Que divertido!  
Matt: Eso me recuerda...vamos a ver a Izzi, de seguro está en el laboratorio de computación.  
Saori: Ok.  
  
Los cuatro salen del área de las canchas y pronto se encuentran fuera del laboratorio.  
  
Saori: ¿Qué hace Izzi aquí exactamente?  
Kari: Tiene una especie de club de informatica.  
Saori: ^^u Veo que tampoco ha cambiado. Muy bien, esperen aquí mientras yo entro.  
Todos: Hai.  
  
Saori va hacia donde está el salón y se recarga en el marco de la puerta. Izzi (quien está de espaldas) voltea y abre completamente los ojos al verla.  
  
Izzi: H-hola.  
Saori: Hola, estoy buscando a Izzi ¿lo conoces?  
Izzi: Si, soy yo.  
  
Saori camina lentamente hacia él mientras murmura "¿En serio?"  
  
Izzi: S-si. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?  
Saori: Veras...(se acerca a él y lo empuja suavemente hacia atrás para que se siente, luego se inclina hacia él quedando sus caras a pocos centímetros de distancia). He tenido algunos problemas con mi LapTop... ¿podrías revisarla?  
  
Después de lo que hizo Saori, Izzi se encuentra sonrojado, sangrando por la nariz y al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Después de un sonido que sonó más o menos como un *GULP* logra controlar sus hormonas y contestarle algo.  
  
Izzi: ¿T-traes tu computadora?  
Saori: (Inclinándose un poco mas) Estaba pensando que podrías ir a mi casa a revisarla...  
  
Bueno, si Izzi estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón, ahora está a la mitad de uno...Pero Saori le sonríe cálidamente y logra calmarlo.  
  
Saori: Solo bromeo ^^ No es necesario que te pongas así...Pero, ¿Aún no sabes quien soy?   
Izzi: No...  
Saori: ¡Soy Saori! ¿No me digas que ya me olvidaste?  
Izzi: ¡¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?!  
Saori: ¬¬ No me ves en 2 años y eso es lo primero que me preguntas? ¿Acaso era muy dificil sólo decir "Saori! ¿cuando llegaste?" o Saori ¿como te fue en tu viaje?"? Nooooooooo, lo primero que me dices es "¡¿Qué le paso a tu cabello?!" Pues lo teñí ¿Te gusta como se ve?  
Izzi: No has cambiado en lo absoluto Saori  
Saori: ... ¿Y eso es algo bueno o malo?  
Izzi: ^^ Bueno, por supuesto  
  
*****************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
Notas de la Autora: Emm...verán, este fic ya estoy por terminarlo, PERO, lo escribí en un cuaderno hace poco cuando mi computadora se colapsó, y lo mejor de todo es que no encuentro el cuaderno donde lo escribí. Por lo pronto escribí lo que recuerdo y buscaré por toda mi casa por la parte que falta, seguramente la tendré pronto...con algo se suerte. Espero les haya gustado ^^ Ja ne!  
  
  



End file.
